Mirror of Dimension
by ToaXabineh
Summary: When Jack is involved in an accident with the groundbridge, he awakes in a place where there are more 'bots then before, and where he supposedly was under the guardianship of Optimus Prime. One question that remains is, what happend to the Jack from this new dimension? Inter-dimensional teleportation...nothing good can ensue...well, maybe a little good.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be rarely updated unless I get lots of reviews.**_

* * *

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"Hey Ratchet, what're you doing with the groundbridge?"

The medic looked up in surprise at the raven haired male that stared at him, leaning on the rail of the cement deck.

"I'm adjusting a few things, the reaction time has been a bit slow." Ratchet mumbled in reply, shutting the panel as he finished on the circutry.

"Oh." Was Jack's brilliant reply. But the teen knew better then to try and converse with the medic, Ratchet only ever seemed to not mind talking to a human when it was Raf, since the 12 year-old could easily follow his words.

Jack moved away to the corner between the railing and wall. He slid down so that he sat, wedged in the corner.

The teen tried his hardest to socialize, but he'd never done it outside of his job before the 'bots, Miko and Raf came along. Even now, he'd sometimes withdraw himself from everyone else, and would lose himself in his thoughts for long periods of time.

The teen was different, that was for sure.

"Optimus I've repaired the groundbridge, but it will need a test run."

Everyone looked over at Ratchet, then gathered (the kids included, coming down from the deck).

"Is there a large chance that it could be harmful?" Optimus asked. Ratchet sighed.

"Optimus. There's always a chance, but I've tried my best to eliminate that factor. All we can do is try, and pray to Primus that it will work."

"I'll try it!"

Everyone looked at Miko incredulously. She looked at them all in return.

"What?"

"Miko, I thank you for your eagerness to help, but I believe it is best if I am the one to test the groundbridge." Optimus finally said, earning a dissapointed 'aww' from Miko.

Suddenly, Raf spoke up.

"But you'll need a human to try it, too. Our molecular structer is different, and Miko's bound to follow you on recon again at some point."

Ratchet pondered this for a moment, then gave a grunt of agreement.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We'll have to wait for Agent Fowler then, he should be visiting in the next couple days."

"I'll test it."

Everyone looked at Jack in mild surprise. The raven haired male moved forward to stand by Optimus' foot as he looked up expectantly at Ratchet to start the groundbridge.

"Why do children feel the need to get themselves into trouble?" Ratchet muttered to himself, looking at the roof of the silo for an answer.

"Look, you have no time to wait for Fowler, what if 'cons come up? Or an energon mine? You can't ignore either, and I know as well as you that Miko will follow, one way or another. I don't want Miko or Raf to be put in danger as much as you guys, so let me test it with Optimus."

"The likely hood of Decepticons attacking while searching for the relics, it's very, _very_ unlikely."

Jack met the medics gaze squarely, and everyone was shocked at his next words.

"And if you're _wrong_?"

Everything was silent for a long moment, then Ratchet sighed.

"Fine, if Optimus will allow it...then I will as well."

Jack looked up at Optimus expectantly. The Prime hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

The 'bridge came to life, and Jack took a deep breath befor emoving forward.

The bridge flickered, then exploded.

Bulk and 'Bee grabbed their human charges, protecting them from the metal debris.

Soon the smoke lifted away to reveal the pile of metal. Arcee stumbled forward, then stopped.

"_**JACK!**_"

* * *

**Seperate dimension, military base, 3rd POV**

The base was hecktic (as it always was). Autobots were wandering around, careful to avoid stepping on any of the organics at foot (though the humans themselves were being cautious as well).

Optimus Prime was looking for his charge, who was also an amazing soldier, human rep for the Autobots, and a good friend of the 'bot leader.

"Ratchet, have you seen Jack?"

The medic paused for a moment to ponder this.

"Hmm, last I saw him, he was speaking with Jazz. Perhaps he can assist you."

"Thank you, old friend." The Prime thanked, giving a nod before heading off to find the laidback 'bot.

After questioning a few 'bots, Optimus ended up finding Jack in the training room, attacking one of the punching bags.

The young man was about twenty-one. His hair was wild, spiking in different directions, but the young male had managed to tame most of it back, tying it back at the nape of his neck, the raven locks brushed a few inches past his shoulders, and long bangs framing his features.  
His eyes were a dark blue-grey that resembled the color of a stormy sea, and they held wisdom far beyond his age.

Sweat dripped along his face, down his neck to roll across the light tan skin of the male's bare chest. Despite his lithe frame, he was decivingly muscled, and strong as well. His body was littered with scars, showing that he'd seen his fair share of battles, but the scar under his left eye was not from a battle in the military, but rather a sign of just how special he was.

The scar was a Cybertronian rune, it showed his near escape from death at the hands of Megatron, thanks to the all powerful allspark (which came at the price of becoming the bearer of the cube).

"Jack."

The male's eyes flicked to Optimus for a moment in acknowledgment before he continued to pound at the punching bag.

"Optimus...need something?" Jack grunted between punches.

"I was merely looking for you, you seemed very unsettled after our last mission."

Jack offered a weak smile, giving the bag a kick before stepping away to grab a towel.

"Should've known you'd want to talk, but then again, you are my guardian."

"I am also your friend, my concern is not only due to my guardianship over you." Optimus replied, earning a muffled chuckle from Jack as the human dried the sweat away from his face.

"I know Optimus, don't worry, I'm not accusing you of not caring. I've known you for too long to think that." Jack set aside the towel and lay on one of the press benches, gripping the bar and begining to lift the weights.

"...You are distracted, what is wrong?"

Jack was silent for a moment as Optimus shifted to kneel close to the bench.

"Nothings wrong. I just keep feeling like...I don't know. Like somethings going to happen. Something big. But I'm sure it's nothing, just probably getting over the adrenaline from our last mission."

Optimus was silent for a moment, then he looked at Jack.

"Perhaps, but we should not dismiss it, you have many times sensed things, and many times have been our first and only warning. Such as that mission in Russia, when we were ambushed. If not for you, Mudflap would have been killed by that missle." Optimus reminded. Jack gave a grunt, showing he remembered it as well.

Optimus sighed, then placed a hand, palm up, close to the ground.

"Come, Ratchet has finished building the groundbridge. As I am a Prime, and you the Autobot representative, we must test if it is truely safe to use."

Jack nodded, slowly setting the bar down before sliping out under it to sit up. The raven haired male grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, the simple grey fabric slightly sticking to his sweat soaked skin. But he paused when he grabbed his hoodie, he held it tightly for a few, long silent moments. Optimus saw the pensive look and waited patiently, knowing that Jack was about to speak.

"...It's been the same as always, after our last mission. I've had no nightmares about the blood or the fighting, not even how many soldiers we lost. No...no regret. It makes me wonder..."

"Do not wonder again if you are truely human. You might not face nightmares of death, but you feel the sorrow and weight of those deaths of not only fellow comrades, but your enemies as well. Do you understand?"

Jack smiled half-heartedly up at Optimus, but didn't reply. He simply pulled on his hoodie, drew the hood up to hide his eyes and swiftly leapt onto the Prime's palm.

The two went down the hall in a comfortable silence. They had a strange understanding, and many times words wouldn't have to be exchanged for them to understand eachother.

When they entered the Autobot hanger, all of the 'bots and many army and goverment personal stood before the now finished groundbridge.

"Optimus, Jack, are you both ready?" Ratchet asked as the Prime set the raven aired human down onto the floor. Jack grinned up at the medbot.

"Ready. Let's get going before the one of the goverment people try to give a long, drawn-out speach." The young man replied, earning a few chuckles from most of the people in the hanger.

Ratchet gave a slight, crooked grin and nodded, starting up the 'bridge. Jack turned to Optimus.

"I'll go first, and don't even try arguing." He said, tone showing that he wouldn't change his mind. Optimus let out a long, drawn sigh, but nodded.

Jack chuckled before heading to the swirling vortex of green and blue. He paused, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, then he stepped through.

There was an explosion of light and the ground rumbled. 'Bots and humans alike stumbled, trying to regain balance. Soon the smoke and light cleared to reveal the groundbridge to be obliterated, and there was no sight of the young, raven haired man.

"Jack...No...!"

Optimus moved forward slowly, everyone watching in shock and sadness.

Jack had been so kind to them all, at times a hard trainer for those who needed help in combat and stealth training, and he'd dealt with being the guardian of the allspark. And now to think that the young man was...gone.

Everyone jumped in surprise when the pile trembled slightly, something moving beneath the ruble.

Optimus moved forward quickly, moving the metal away and jerking in shock when he found the source.

A raven haired teen...

An even younger, scarless Jack.

The Prime looked over to Ratchet quickly, standing as he swiftly moved forward.

"Ratchet!"

"Is that...?"

Optimus nodded, gazing at the teen.

"Don't worry, Jack. We will help you."

* * *

**Original dimension, 3rd POV**

Arcee stared at the ruble, lip slightly quivering.

Ratchet ran to the monitor, and surprised everyone when he gave a sigh of relief.

"He's alive. His life signal is no longer in base, but somewhere outside of base. He is safe...he is alive."

Arcee gave a sob of relief, burrying her head in her hands.

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

A groan sounded from in an ally, and a figure slowly sat up.

Jack (A/N: the one from the other dimension) rubbed his head, wincing as it throbbed with a migrane.

"Augh...wh-what? Op...Optimus!"

The raven haired male jumped to his feet and looked around.

"What? Where...wait, this is Jasper. What the frag?"

Jack forced his mind to calm down and he went to the end of the ally, peaking out into the street.

"Okay, either Vince has a really good plastic surgon, or he's still sixteen. And I'm pretty sure no one can help Vince with _his_ face." Jack muttered to himself as he ducked back into the ally.

"Let's see...I went through the 'bridge and then there was that light...now I'm in Jasper, in the past...or...it might've become some inter-dimenshional portal when there was that power surge..."

Jack sighed, maybe he did hang out in the Autobot medbay a little too much.

With a shrug, he stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed off.

_'The only place were I can safely try and contact Optimus or Ratchet will be at that old missle silo. I just hope I remember all those security codes...wait, what am I saying? Of course I remember, I've got the fragin' allspark in my mind.'_ Jack thought to himself as he allowed the shadows his hood cast hide his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Other dimension, Jack (original/teen) POV**

I groaned as a headache pulsed at my head. What had happend? I remembered walking into the 'bridge, then...

I gasped, sitting up abruptly, only to yelp in pain. I heard shufling and I looked up to see a 'bot that looked unfamiliar, I noted the 'bot insignia though, and knew he was a friend.

I hoped.

"Wh...Where am I?"

The 'bot stopped to look at me in surprise, then he slightly smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Jack. Do you remember what happend?" He asked as he reached forward.

I pushed myself back, away from his hand as I frowned at him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The mech looked surprised, then his face became grim.

"Then it's just as I thought. You really _are_ from another dimension. For Primus' sake, relax, I won't hurt you."

I stared up at him, tilting my head slightly with curiousity, but laying back down as I was instructed. I continued to watch him as he began to carefully hook me to a machine.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally forcing my voice to be stable. He glanced at me before looking back to his work.

"My name is Ratchet. I am the chief medical officer."

"No offense, but you definately don't look like Ratchet."

He looked down at me and chuckled as he started up the machine.

"I see, so in your dimension, you are involved with the Autobots as well?"

"Wait, so I'm in a whole new _dimension?_" I asked, sitting up only to be firmly pushed back down by a metal finger.

"Yes, you are."

I sat up again.

"And you know me, but from this dimension?"

"Yes, now lay down!"

I yelped as I was, again, forced back down.

Ratchet and I looked over when there was a hiss. A gigantic metal door slid open, and in walked almost a dozen 'bots and a small group of humans in military clothing. I recognized two of the 'bots, Bumblebee was easy to decipher due to his bright yellow paint. The only other I recognized was Optimus, and even he seemed a little...different.

"Ratchet, how is Jack?" Optimus asked, no one noticing I was awake. Ratchet grinned and stepped to the side, waving a hand to me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

All eyes (and optics) turned towards me, and I fidgeted under the attention.

Optimus kneeled down in an attempt to be closer to me and he examined me criticly for a moment, then _smiled_.

Not one of those half-hearted ones that meant bad things were to come, and not one of those faint ones, and most certainly not one of those 'almost smiles', where he'd force it down before anyone could see.

"Jack, I am glad to see you are alright. When the groundbridge proto-type collapsed-"

"Optimus. I must mention now that _this_ Jack is from a different dimension, and I his pheromone levels suggest that you are making him very confused and stressed."

Everyone stared, first at Ratchet in surprise, then at me.

"That'd explain why he's younga', an' even smalla'." One of the mechs commented, his voice gruff. I felt slightly threatend by the thickly armored and heavily armed 'bot, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Ironhide, you're making him feel threatend." Ratchet scolded.

"Not my fault he's not like _our_ Jack-"

I tuned the conversation out, pissed off, so I instead looked for something solid to throw at this 'Ironhide'. I saw a nearby human wrench (most likely left by a mechanic or such by accident) and I reached over.

I then aimed, then threw.

**BONG!**

It hit him square between the optics. He stumbled in surprise, then glared at me as I stood up.

"Why ya little-!"

"Look here, 'Ironhide'," I made air quotes around his name. "Sorry that I'm not 'your Jack', and sorry I'm not who you hoped I was. But I'd suggest you step lightly, because I'm a very confused, very _angry _teen. And if you back me into a corner, _Ironhide_, I won't hesitate to fight back."

How I'd been able to keep my voice even, I'd never know.

But 'Ironhides' face was hilarious. One of the human men grinned.

"He may not be the same Jack from our dimension, but he is Jack, deep down."

The man then came forward and offer a hand.

"My name's Seth Norman, but everyone calls me Tracker."

I examined him for a momment. He was tall, around 6'6", and dark skin, showing his African ancestry. He was ripped, with blonde hair that was cropped and a three o' clock shadow. But his tough exterior was decieved by the laugh lines on his face, and the humor in his dark eyes.  
I glanced at his hand. It was heavily scarred, he was no stranger to work and surely never lived in a lap of luxury.

I finally returned his smile shyly before shaking his hand.

"I'm Jack...Jack Darby."

He laughed, releasing my hand.

"We know. I'm a good friend of this dimensions Jack. But I'm guessin' you both got switched around. So, you know about the 'bots in your dimension?"

I nodded as I sat back on the human sized bed, crossing my legs.

"Yeah, but there's only six 'bots back home, and only 'Bee and Optimus look the same, or mostly at least."

"Really? What 'bots?"

I thought about it for a moment, then ticked them off on my fingers, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"There's Optimus, of course, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee. They were the only ones." I concluded.

"Cool. So how old are you, man?"

"...I...I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen in two months." I finally replied, after more debate in my head.

Seth/Tracker grinned.

"Bet you're a ladies man back in your town."

I snorted.

"As if. Besides, I'm to busy trying to keep Miko from following the 'bots when they go on recon and helping mom pay the bills."

Tracker laughed, head thrown back before he patted my shoulder.

"Yep, you're definately Jack, in more ways than one. Hey Optimus, mind if I help the kid find a change of clothes?"

I turned my gave to Optimus, who contemplated it for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well, but try to avoid re-opening his injuries."

Tracker grinned crookedly, giving a two fingered salute.

"You got it big guy. C'mon Jack, let's see what we can find."

I allowed him to tug me out of the room, glancing back before the door slid shut.

**3rd POV**

"Can we even trust 'im? This could all jus' be a trap." Ironhide asked, examining one of his canons.

Ratchet scowled at him and reached for a wrench, but was intercepted by Jazz.

"Easy there, doc. 'Hide is jus' bein' cautious, no need to attack him with a wrench." The laidback SIC said, moving all throwable projectiles away from the medbot.

'Bee looked at Optimus, confused to see the Prime still looking at the closed door.

"Boss bot, you okay?"

'Bee's slightly shy voice snapped the Prime from his thoughts, and he looked at the scout.

"Yes, Bumblebee, I am fine."

Ratchet looked at Optimus, optics slightly dimming as he noticed the look the Prime held on his faceplates.

"Optimus...Do you believe the boy is an imposter?"

The Prime was silent for a few, long moments. He then slowly shook his head.

"No...He is Jack. He may be from another dimension, but his strength and wariness...Yes. He is Jack."

The room was quiet, then 'Bee again spoke.

"Someone's going to have to keep an optic on him, if the 'cons find out..."

"I will. He may not be the Jack I've come to watch grow, but he is Jack. And I share a conection with him." Optimus replied, heading towards the door.

"The matrix? It reacted?"

Optimus paused at the door as it hissed open. He glanced over his shoulder at Ratchet.

"...Yes."

He then left the medbay.

* * *

**Original dimension, 3rd POV**

The whole base was silent, waiting for Ratchet to find Jack's signal. But they all jumped when an alarm began to blare through base.

"That doesn't sound like the proximity sensor." Miko stated nervously before she was picked up by Bulkhead and Raf was quickly lifted by 'Bee.

"Someone has breached the front entrance, I'm initiating full lockdown." Ratchet said, voice urgent.

The slam of metal doors came, and security weapons started up.

But then they powered down.

Everyone looked at eachother in surprise and Ratchet quickly brought up the security vids on the monitor.

A hooded figure that stood at about 6'2" was at one of the small control panels.

"He knows the security over-ride codes...!" Ratchet muttered in shock.

The figure looked around, then called out.

"Hey, that's not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting!" He called out. The voice was rather young, yet warm and strong, as well as soft at the same time.

More canons whirred to life, and he held his hands up in surrender as he slowly continued forward.

"Easy there, thun-dar. I'm military personal, no need to shoot me."

He paused at the door to the main silo and quickly entered the codes to allow him entry. He then jumped aside, expertly avoiding a shot from one of the canons.

The figure then came into the silo, but stopped abruptly when he saw...

"Optimus?"

The Prime blinked in surprise, as everyone else looked between the two in confusion.

"Optiumus!" The male exclaimed happily, running over to the Prime and begining to expertly climb up, using the metal plating.

The Prime moved quickly, carefully grabbing the human and holding him gently in a fist.

"Wait...your not _my_ Optimus...Damn."

The young man shocked everyone when he easily wriggled out of Optimus' grasp and landed silently on the floor. He stopped, facing Miko and Raf, he then moved forward and examined them, when he spoke, the awe in his voice was clear.

"Woah, Joker and Nano got downsized."

Miko scowled and poked the man in the chest.

"Who are you? Some sorta spy or-"

She was cut off when the male laughed, head tilting back slightly.

"Right! Forgot! Different dimension, sorry Joke- I mean, Miko."

The man stepped back slightly, pulling off his hood and lifting a hand in a two fingered salute.

"Lieutenant Jackson Darby, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bayverse, 3rd POV**

Jack stared at himself in the mirror, unsure how he looked since he'd never worn such a thing. He'd always worn long-sleeves to hide thee scars on his arms (given by his ever so loving father). But this shirt was short sleeved, in fact, it had no sleeves, but rather hung to his shoulders.

It was black, latched around at the front with leather straps and dull silver clasps. Matched with it was a pair of dark-washed jeans and he still wore his own tennishoes.

"Hey kid, you done changing?"

Jack jumped slightly in surprise when Tracker's voice cut the silence.

"Y-yeah!" The teen quickly replied before stepping out of the bathroom and into the room he'd learned to be Tracker's quarters. His old clothes were in his arms, bundled, and his expression was hesitant.

"Damn kid, lookin' good!...Wow, look at those scars, you been through a war?"

Jack simply shrugged in reply, allowing the man to take the clothes in his arms.

"Well, c'mon. The big O will want to see ya."

Jack nodded, shifting slightly, revealing just how uncomfortable he was. Tracker noticed this and chuckled before patting Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, relax Jack. You're with friends here."

The onyx haired teen offered a shy smile before following Tracker out of the room.

When The two entered the Autobot hanger, everything went silent, all 'bots and humans alike staring at Jack.

The teen fidgeted under all of the attention and slightly shuffled to stand slightly behind Tracker, who glanced at the raven haired teen over his shoulder.

"Primus, this kid's a damn whimp." Ironhide snorted, making Jack glare, but at the ground rather than the sturdy mech, and everyone else gave 'Hide a look.

"C'mon 'Hide, give him a break! He's only a youngling." Jazz chided, crossing his arms.

All the humans in the room quickly moved away from the weapon specialist, knowing his famous temper.

"Well, tell meh when th' kid does somethin' worthwhile, then I'll give 'im some slack."

Jack bit his lip. He'd gone to fraging Cybertron and found Vector Sigma, if that wasn't worthwhile, he didn't know what was. But he didn't want to sound like he was bragging, so he bit his tongue.

"'Hide, this is Jack we're talking 'bout!"

"Not our Jack! He ain't fought in any battles, ain't done a thin' to help us-!"

The raven haired teen finally had enough, and stomped forward to stand right in front of a surprised Ironhide.

"Look here, I may haven't helped 'bots in this dimension, but in _my_ dimension? That's a whole new story! I went to _fragging Cybertron_ to find Vector Sigma and recover Optimus' whole fraging _memory_! So before you go around, talking scrap about me, make sure you actually know me for who I am!"

Jack panted lightly, recovering his breath while everyone stared at him in shock.

"Jackson."

The teen jumped slightly before turning to look up and see Optimus in the door way to the medbay.

"Optimus. Do you need something?"

"May I speak with you?"

Jack nodded.

"Of course."

Jack was surprised when Optimus kneeled down and offered a hand, palm up, for him to climb on. He'd never seen Optimus (from his dimension) offer this to a human before.

But the teen, not wishing to offend the Prime or the other 'bots, quickly sprinted over and climbed clumsily onto Optimus' palm.

Jack gripped tightly to Optimus' armored thumb that bent for his comfort, the sensation of being lifted into the air as the Prime stood.

"Easy, Optimus. He may be Jack, but he most likely hasn't been held by a Cybertronian in his lifetime." Ratchet warned as he moved beside the Prime. Optimus looked down at Jack for conformation, and the teen nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's true. Optimus, from my dimension, never offered to lift a human, and my partner wasn't large enough to lift me."

Optimus' head tilted in confusion.

"Your partner was...?"

"Oh! My partner in my dimension is Arcee."

The pink femme in the hanger perked up in surprise at her name, and Optimus looked slightly downtrauden (though Jack was confused as to why).

The Prime nodded in farewell to all the occupants in the hanger before exiting into one of the large main halls.

Jack gripped the thumb tightly and stared up at Optimus, waiting for the Prime to speak. Optimus glanced down for a moment at the teen, and the matrix reacted as he met the boy's steady gaze.

This may not have been Jack from his own dimension, but he was just like the original. He had the same curiousity in his storm blue eyes that Optimus had seen when he'd first met his partner. But he was surprised to see the same determination and bravery, this boy was unnaturally like his counterpart.

"Jack, would you be able to retell the events that led to your arrival in our dimension?"

The raven teen nodded.

"Yeah, of course...You see, Ratchet had made some adjustments to the groundbridge, and it needed to be tested, not only to see if it was safe for Cybertronians, but Miko, Raf, my mom and the 'bots leasion, Agent Fowler.

"Of course Optimus from my dimension was going to test it, but they had to wait for Fowler to see if it was safe for humans. Instead of waiting, I volunteered. The 'bots were hesitant, but then I pointed out that we couldn't wait, I mean, what if an energon vein came up? Or the 'cons attacked? No, we couldn't wait. I finally got them to see reason and they allowed me to test it.

"There wasn't much else that happend. I went into the 'bridge, and there was an explosion. Next thing I knew, I was here. That's all that happend."

Jack then looked down at his feet that stood upon the warm metal.

"I...I'm sorry, if I'm being a burden or distraction. Ironhide doesn't seem to be too fond of me, and I know that can't be good and-"

"Nonsense."

Jack looked up in surprise at the Prime. Optimus smiled softly at the teen.

"You are far from being a burden, and Ironhide is simply set in his ways. He will warm up to you eventualy."

Optimus paused before a door, and it slid open. He stepped in and Jack realized it was another door into Ratchet's medbay. A human sized cot was set to one side, and his pile of old clothing sat on the sheets. Optimus noticed where Jack was looking.

"You will be staying in the medbay for the next few days. Ratchet wishes to keep an optic on you in case there are any adverse effects from your trans-dimensional journey."

"And after a few days?"

Optimus chuckled, lifting the onyx haired teen to optic level.

"Then you may choose where you wish to stay. Perhaps with one of the soldiers, bunking is not uncommon here, despite the bases size. And I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind if you stayed within the medbay, or you could even stay with the other Autobot's and myself in the hanger, my vehicle mode would be sufficiant enough for you."

Jack's eyes widend slightly in surprise.

"And you wouldn't mind that?"

"No, far from it. You may be from a different dimension, but I still feel the same deep conection I shared with our dimensions Jack. In the end, the decision is yours."

Jack smiled, and moved to press his palm against the warm metal of the Prime's chasis.

"Thanks Optimus. I won't forget this."

* * *

**Original verse, 3rd POV**

"So let me get this strait, you were sent through the groundbridge into our dimension from an alternate universe, and you are Jackson Darby."

Jack nodded in reply to Ratchet from where he was precariously perched on the deck railing.

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"If you believe me or not is your choice. I'm telling you what I believe though, is the truth. And I'm definately Jack Darby. My mom named me that, and I'm gonna die named that." The raven male replied, tighting his hair tie as he raised a brow at the medic.

"And considering I'm in the military, it should be obvious that any ambition of lying would be beaten out of me early on."

Jack allowed this to sink in with the group of 'bots and humans, accepting the silence as he stretched his arms upwards and his shoulder gave a muffled pop.

"So if what you're telling us is true, then, you're stuck here, arn't you." Arcee stated, brow furrowing as she crossed her arms. Jack's face went solem as his hands returned to gripping the rail.

"Yes."

Miko moved to stand next to where Jack sat on the rail.

"Hey, you called me an' Raf 'Joker' and 'Nano' earlier. What's up with that?"

The young man grinned.

"That's what everyone called you on the military base we were positioned at. Everyone calls you Joker because you are one of the most hilarious people around. And people call Raf 'Nano' for two reasons. One, he never hit that much of a growth spurt, he was 5'9". But also, he had a record of hacking into top secret files in almost a nano-sec."

Raf flushed slightly, but smiled at Jack, who returned it with a grin of his own and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yep! You specialized in hacking and tech and Cybertronian medical training. Your version in my dimension helps Ratch' teach others on how to do patch jobs on the go for all the 'bots. Make's his guardian, 'Bee real proud, too."

He then looked at Miko and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"And then there's Joker. She specializes in cranking out the big guns. Hard to imagine such a small person be able to hold five guns that way as much as her altogether. Helps her guardian, Ironhide, with designing new human and Cybertronian weapons."

"What about you?" Bulk asked, curiously watching as Jack swung his legs back over onto the deck, to stand firmly on the cement.

"Me? I specialize in all sorts of stuff. I usually stick with helping the 'bots on their missions though, I was their first human contact, so it's a plus for them."

"Who's your guardian?" Bulk proded. Jack laughed.

"He's not so much a guardian. We're closer then that, more like brothers. My guardian, in my dimension, is Optimus."

Everyone stared at Jack in shock, making him fidget slightly.

"...What?" He finally asked blantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Original verse, 3rd POV**

Fowler arrived at base around the same time as June Darby did, both quickly entering base.

Jack, who'd laid out lazily on the couch, yawned before sitting up to peer over the back of the couch at both.

Despite there being no Agent Fowler in his dimension, Jack could tell he was goverment personal from the way he dressed, walked, and talked to Optimus. He'd seen many Agents in his life-time, but this one was an absolute hard-aft.

His mom though, looked the same as always, though considerably younger. The young man smiled, but held his tongue, deciding it would be best to wait for introductions.

"A trans-dimensional portal? You've really gotten yourself into a mess here Prime! And a person came through? My superiors will want to talk to him!"

Jack sighed, feeling pity for Optimus. The raven human himself had been on the recieving end of long talks that went much like this.

Gripping the back of the couch, Jack swiftly jumped over, legs lifting over and landing easily on the cement of the deck. He then went to lean on the rail, a hand cupping around the side of his mouth as he called out.

"Agent Fowler. I'll talk with your superiors, but you should be warned, I'm not much of a talker!"

Fowler went silent as he looked over in surprise at Jack. After a few moments of silence, Optimus spoke.

"Agent Fowler. Meet Jackson Darby, from an alternate universe."

"Jack...!"

The young man looked down at his mom, and smiled softly.

"Hey mom, you're looking well."

"Oh my god, Jack!"

The woman ran up the stairs and tackled the older version of her son.

"When Ratchet told me that you'd been in that groundbridge accident-"

"Remember, I'm from a different dimension mom. So I'm not your Jack, your Jack is in a whole new dimension."

"I know...But still..."

Jack chuckled, a warm and soothing sound to the ears (or audials) of the others occupying the room, and he returned June's embrace.

"Well, I'm glad to put your mind at ease." He replied, kissing the top of her head before they released eachother.

Jack then, with a sigh, grabbed the rail and vaulted over it. Everyone watched in shock, June almost shreiking, but the young man simply landed with a light tap, hands shoved casually into his pockets.

"Well? C'mon Fowler, fire away. You've got questions, right? And I have answers. Just promise you won't give any of those long winded speaches like all those other goverment officials, yeah?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and he laughed, removing one hand to fondly stroke the tender scar that was set on his cheek (which the 'bots noticed to be in the shape of a Cybertronian rune, curiously).

Fowler cleared his throat, adjusting his tie. He approached the young man, then pulled out a small recording device and holding it close to Jack.

"Yes, well. My superiors will want to know your connection with the Autobots."

"I was their first human contact in my dimension. My guardian is Optimus Prime, and I go on missions with them, mostly. I'm a lieutenant within the army, and human representative for the Autobots. Frankly, if I were to list all the titles and such I've been given, we'd be here all fraging day."

Jack grinned pulling out a small knife that had been strapped to his fore arm, he tossed it in the air, making it flip end over end before catching it by the handle in his other hand.

"You said you were their first human contact? How did you meet them?" Fowler asked as he held the recording device closer to Jack.

He chuckled, giving the knife a few more flips before replacing it to it's previous place.

"Well, you see, I'd gotten hit on a mission, and no one could get to me. There was a bullet lodged in my side, another in my shoulder, and both were too deep to dig out on my own. I was as good as dead to everyone else, so they continued to push the enemy lines back, and left me there to bleed to death.

"Then all of a sudden, this big Peterbilt comes speeding out from the old dirt road, and is heading strait for me. Next thing I know, I'm in the hand of a giant robotic being. His other arm became a gun and he blasted the ground at the enemies feet, making them run with their tails between their legs!"

Jack paused, laughing lightly before he continued.

"But then when the fighting stopped, he wouldn't put me down. He turned back into a Peterbilt with me laying on the seat, bleeding all over the upholstery, and he drove off! That's how I met them."

"What happened after that?" Fowler asked while Jack went and leaned against a wall. Jack grinned, continuing the story as requested.

"I passed out from blood loss at that point. When I came to, I was in an old abandoned warehouse, surrounded by the 'bots. Ratchet had done what he could, which wasn't a lot, since they'd just recently arrived to Earth and knew next to nothing about humans. I was terrified, and tried to get out of there, but Ratchet said I couldn't move or I'd open the injury again.

"Soon enough, I calmed down, and Optimus was kind enough to tell me their story, about Cybertron and the 'cons...Everything. I actually felt pretty honored that Optimus respected me enough to tell me.

"I was there for a couple weeks, recovering from the bullet wounds. In those weeks I got close to the 'bots, especialy Optimus, since we related in a way." Jack paused again as he chuckled, remenicing for a moment.

"I promised to myself that I'd help the 'bots in anyway I could, I pull some weight, called on some favors. Badda-bing, badda-boom, the 'bots are official allies of the United States, though they still had to hide outside of military bases."

Everyone grinned, though Optimus hid his smile as did Fowler.

"You mentioned earlier that you mostly help the 'bots on their missions? So you've fought 'cons?"

Jack nodded.

"That's right. Megatron ranks me as a threat that's only matched by Optimus Prime himself. I've helped ruin a lot of that rust bucket's plans, I've had to cut all ties with those who arn't military personal."

"And earlier you said that the Optimus from your dimension is your guardian?"

"At first he was, but then the need for a guardian dissapeared. First and foremost, he is my best friend. We are as close as brothers. We had plenty of time to bond when I first met the 'bots, there weren't any human rooms, so I slept in the Peterbilt."

Humor danced within Jack's eyes as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Any more questions? No? Good, 'cause I'm exhausted." Jack said, yawning as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He looked up at Optimus and smiled softly.

"The human quarters are in the right wing, right?"

The Prime was about to reply, but paused when he suddenly saw a strange emotion in the young man's eyes.

Sadness.

"Yes, but you seem to be uncomfortable with the thought of staying in human quarters."

Jack blinked, then chuckled.

"Even in this dimension, nothing gets past you, huh? No, I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea. Truth be told, I've never had the ability to relax, I only ever feel at ease when I'm around Cybertronians. At base I stayed in the Peterbilt, my clothes were stored in the medbay. But I've bunked with other people before, so I've stayed in human quarters. I'll be fine."

Optimus stared at the young man thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I will allow you to stay within my vehicle mode, if that is what you wish."

"What?" Ratchet sputtered in surprise as everyone stared at the Prime with wide eyes (or optics).

"Optimus, you can't be serious! He may be Jack, but he's from an alternate dimension! for all we know, he could be lying and-"

"Hey docbot."

Ratchet went silent and looked down at Jack, who was staring at him with a scarily hard gaze.

"Are you saying that I'm a liar? Sure, I'm from a different dimension, but I hold honor, loyalty and integrity highly. You see this scar on my cheek? Have you even noted the scars on my hands, how callused they are?

"I have given my all to protect those who I consider family, to keep this planet safe for those who call it home. And you dare say that I am a liar? That I would intentionaly hurt an Autobot? Use your optics, think before you speak, because someday, that smart mouth could get you into deep trouble."

Jack then looked over to Optimus, face emotionless.

"Thank you, for your offer. But I'd rather everyone be at ease, I'll just go find a suitible room."

Jack then nodded in farewell before heading off down one of the extensive halls.

Miko glared up at Ratchet.

"Great goin', docbot."

* * *

**Bayverse, Jack's POV**

I watched silently as 'bots and people alike roamed aimlessly around the hanger. Most of the 'bots were occupied, talking animatedly with small groups of people.

"Hey, what's up?"

I jumped in surprise and turned, looking behind myself.

A young woman in her early twenties stood beside the crate I sat on. She looked surprisingly like Miko.

She was about 5'9", with pale skin and sharp brown eyes that glimmered with amusement. Her hair was cropped, long bangs fanning over one eye, it was tipped in bright pink. She was well muscled, showing she was no stranger to military life. Her simple clothing revealed that she was off duty, dressed in a plain, purple shirt and jeans.

I blinked, searching for words.

"I-I, uh...Nothing's up really..." I murmured, turning back around to watch those in the hanger.

She laughed boisterously, moving to lean against the crate.

"Jeez, you're so uptight. Relax, Jack!"

"You...you know who I am?" I asked, glancing at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a good friend of the Jack from this dimension. You look just like him, so it's easy to guess. I'm Miko Nakadai, but everyone calls me Joker." She introduced, offering a hand.

"I sorta guessed that, you look just like Miko, from my universe." I replied, shaking her hand. A look of slight surprise crossed her features.

"Hunh! 'Hide said you were a softy, but your hands say something totally different."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed lightly, moving so that she sat next to me.

"Your hands. You've got a good, strong hand shake, an' your palms are callused. You're far from a softy, Jackie-boy." She replied, allowing me time to digest her words.

"Anyway, what're you doin' all the way over here? Don't you wanna be in on the action around here?" She asked, gesturing towards the 'bots and humans.

I shrugged, looking away hesitantly.

"Nah, I...I'm fine just sitting here. No one really seems to like me much. Ironhide, especially."

She pondered this for a moment then suddenly moved around to stand in front of me and tugged at my hand.

"C'mon, lets go do something fun!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep up with her as she pulled me out of the room and ran down the hall, me in tow.

"Lets go to the training room and see what ya got! Training helps me when I'm stressed, and you look definately stressed out, dude. Who knows? Maybe you can fight as good as a newbie." She teased, but it was in a kind manor, surprisingly not as offending as when Miko from my dimension taunted me.

I laughed, letting her pull me into the training room.

She moved over to a stereo placed at the back of the room, switching on some music before grabbing two pairs of fingerless training gloves. She then tossed a pair to me, which I caught.

Pulling on the second pair, I took my que and pulled on the ones I'd been given.

"Alright, lets start off easy. I'll attack, you defend, and don't worry, I'll go slow at first."

I nodded hesitantly, then she attacked.

**3rd POV**

Miko was surprised when Jack immediately ducked, avoiding the punch she'd thrown.

Recovering from the mild shock, she brought her foot up and shot it out, aiming the kick at the raven haired male's chest.

Jack, feeling instinct begin to control him, turned at the waist, letting the foot slide past before moving completely.

Miko stumbled, unbalanced. Once she regained her bearings, she grinned at Jack.

"Alrighty, all-out fight then?"

Jack simply shrugged, lifting his hands, ready to fight.

Miko grinned before kicking once again. Jack dodged again, but grabbed the leg and jumped, feet thrusting out and grazing Miko's chin.

She promptly brought her foot down, bringing Jack down with it. She jumped, allowing the teen to roll past, under her for a second.

Jack quickly stopped himself and lifted himself back up, undazed by the slight tumble.

A punch, a kick, a dodge. It all was strangely second-nature to him, and soon he got into the battle.

So into it, in fact, that he didn't notice the holoform of 'Bee enter the room.

The scout stopped abruptly, shocked to see the pure skill of the teen. He quietly watched before contacting Optimus.

, sir?.::

After a moment, the Prime replied.

_ Bumblebee? Is something wrong?.::_

sir, but I think you should see this.::

'Bee quickly sent a video log of Jack and Miko sparring.

There was silence again, then after a few minutes, two more holoforms entered the room. THese two belonging to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Even with the lasting effect of his injuries, he can still fight? And this well? It's amazing." Ratchet murmured quietly, allowing the sparring match before them to continue without distractions.

Optimus merely nodded as he watched Jack.

Despite it not being Jack from his dimension, there was no doubt that there was still a conection betweem him and the teen. And one thing he knew for sure...

He would pretect _this_ Jack just as much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Original verse, 3rd POV**

Jack yawned as he walked into the main room of the silo, muttering a tired 'hello' to the humans and 'bots occupying the room.

"Jack, I assume you rested well?" Optimus asked as the young man accepted a starbucks cup from his mother. He took a sip before answering.

"I guess you could say that, yeah."

"You guess?" Arcee asked as the raven male moved to the deck and leaned on the rail. Jack shrugged.

"I'm an army man, I've learned to keep on my toes."

"Hey Jack-!"

"Just go ahead and call me ArchAngel. That's what my friends call me." Jack inturupted (A/N: Yes, I took that from Mass Effect 2, but you gotta admit, it's a cool name XD).

Miko blinked, then grinned.

"Ok, ArchAngel. Got any awesome stories?"

Jack blinked.

"Sure, got lots of stories. Why, wanna hear one?"

"Yeah!"

This was one strange way to wake up, but hell, he had his cup of joe, so why not?

"Alright, just let me think for a second...Hmm...I know, how 'bout my first mission with the 'bots?"

Miko and Raf eagerly nodded, moving and sitting on the couch, leaning over the back as they watched Jack eagerly.

"Well, first thing to know is, the 'bots didn't, and still don't, have a ground bridge in my dimentions. So while the 'bots went by road, me and my squad followed by copter. Everyone was tense, you see, because this was the chance for the 'bots to prove they were good. They only had my word to go on."

* * *

**Flashback (because it's easier to tell a story this way), 3rd POV**

_Jack clutched the sniper in his hands tightly, his eyes shut as he contemplated what was happening._

_He knew the 'bots were good, but this was the only chance they were getting to prove it. They were his friends, he couldn't help but be fraging nervous._

_"ArchAngel, relax. You're makin' me paranoid!" Tracker finally said, voice projecting through the communicator in Jack's helmet._

_"Sorry." Jack replied simply, looking up at Tracker through his helmet's visor while the others looked at him._

_"Relax, dude. You said these 'bots are good, and we believe you!" Joker (Miko) said, everyone else nodding in agreement._

_"I know, it's just...Optimus seems so worried."_

_"You and him are close?"_

_Jack looked at Nano (Raf), nodding in reply._

_Nano grinned as he moved to place on his own helmet._

_"I can't wait to meet them, then."_

_"So you aren't scared of them?"_

_Nano shrugged._

_"I'm a little scared, but you have good judgment. And after they saved you? They're good guys in my book."_

_"Yeah, after the stunt that Peterbilt pulled to save your neck, I think they're good in all our books." Tracker commented, shifting the helmet in his hands to a more comfortable position._

_"Get that helmet on, you slacker! If you get shot I'll have to drag you back." Jack snapped, grabbing the helmet from the man and roughly shoving it onto the male's head._

_"Ouch! ArchAngel!"_

_"He's right, you know. You've saved all of us like, what, twice a piece? Imagine how we'd feel if you died!" Joker said, laughing as she looked around._

_Jack chuckled slightly as they began to descend. Those of the squad who didn't have their helmets on, quickly donned them and a few gave their weapons a once over._

_Jack tilted his head slightly as he contacted the 'bots._

_"Optimus. We're starting to land, what's the situation out there?"_

_There was a second of silence, then Optimus' deep, calming voice replied._

_**"It is peaceful...for now. But we have picked up two Decepticon signals two klicks north of our position. I would suggest that you and your companions be ready to fight."**_

_Jack chuckled._

_"We always are, big guy. We always are."_

_"Hey ArchAngel?"_

_Jack turned his attention to Nano._

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do these 'Decepticons' need this information?"_

_Jack sighed._

_"Well, you see, the information is about a relic found a few years ago. No one could underastand from what time period it was. It turns out that it's a very powerful Cybertronian relic. The information has the location of the relic and security codes needed for acsess to it. So the 'bots need to get to the info before the 'cons."_

_"I'm glad you're leading this mission, Captain's just one stuffed shirt, son-of-a-!"_

_"Joker!"_

_"What? You know it's true."_

_And it was, the real captain was a coward, only at his current rank because he called on a few favors and such. The squad was only alive because of Jack. The second-in-command had no fear of stepping up to the plate and leading, and this was no different._

_When the copter landed, Jack and the others quickly filed out and the young lieutenant led them over to the 'bots, who had shifted into their normal forms._

_Optimus offered a hand for Jack to climb onto, which the male accepted, and the Prime lifted the young friend to optic level._

_"The information that your goverment needs to be recovered is west of our position. We must hurry if we wish to have a chance of keeping it from the Decepticons."_

_"And the 'cons? Any weak points my squad and I should know about?"_

_Optimus looked to Ratchet, who shook his head._

_"I cannot say for sure until I see the Decepticons. I advise that you simply stay in cover, shoot, and pray you hit one of its main sesory nodes."_

_Jack nodded, peeking over the edge of Optimus' hand._

_"You guys hear that?"_

_"Loud and clear!" Joker yelled back in reply, slinging a large missle launcher over her shoulder._

_"Yeah, don't worry ArchAngel! We'll do what we do best!" Nano added, before all of them cheered._

_"Give 'em hell!"_

_Jack laughed, before expertly climbing down to the ground using Optimus' metal plating._

_Later_

_"Just what does it take to kill these guys?" Joker yelled over the sound of firing._

_Jack glanced at her._

_"Doesn't matter! Just keep them occupied until the 'bots can get that inforamtion!" Jack replied, quickly looking over the barricade and aiming, sending a well aimed shot into one of the 'cons optic's._

_The mech gave a shriek of agony before turning its attention to Jack._

_"Aw frag." Jack muttered, reloading as he looked at the others._

_"Aim for the other optic then run, it's gonna charge!"_

_"On it! Damn Jack, how did you never become Captain?" Tracker murmured the last to himself before he and Joker shot at the still active optic._

_Another howl and everyone scattered seconds before the 'con crashed through the barricade._

_Jack quickly aimed at a gap between the metal plating, making the mech scream and thrash while the others followed his example._

_"Jackson! Get your squadron back towards the transport, we have the information!" Optimus called out as he and the other 'bots emerged._

_Jack nodded before looking at the others._

_"You heard him! Move it!"_

_The other humans scrambled, stumbling over eachother as they rushed towards the copter. No one messed with Jack when he was in his 'serious leader mode', as they called it._

_"Nano! The detinations set up?" Jack called, running along side the younger soldier._

_"Yeah! Ready to blow this place sky high once the 'bots retreat!"_

_Jack nodded, contacting Optimus through the comunicator in his helmet._

_"Optimus? You out of range of the detonators?"_

_**"Yes. You may proceed."**_

_Jack grinned as he and Nano entered the shelter of the copter._

_Once he and Nano had sat and the copter was in the air, he and the others removed their helmets._

_Jack shook the sweat out of his raven hair, then set his sniper aside before looking at the others and grining._

_"Alright, the 'bots are out of range. Who wants to do the honors?" He asked, laughing._

_Everyone looked at eachother, then Nano leaned forward, holding the press switch for the bombs. He then held his other hand out, waiting for everyone else to pile their hands on top._

_"On three we hit it! Ready? One...two...THREE!"_

_Their hands all slamed down at the same time and the sound of a blast soon followed._

_"Ow! My hand!" Raf laughed out, shaking the hand that had been on the bottom of the pile. Everyone else laughed as well._

_As always, they were the most tightly knit squad._

**Flashback end, 3rd POV**

* * *

Jack grinned while everyone stared at him with awe.

"After that, the 'bots became official allies of the U.S and we found the relic. Happy ending." Jack finished, taking a last sip of his coffee.

"Dude! That is awesome! You really blew that place sky high?" Miko asked eagerly.

Jack smirked.

"Sure did. Poor Nano, his hand had the imprint of the button for a week after it being smashed under everyone else's hands." Jack replied, chuckling.

"What was the relic anyway? Did you ever recover it?" Arcee suddenly asked.

Jack glanced over at her, smiling.

"That's another story for another time."

* * *

**Bayverse, Jack's POV**

I sighed tiredly as I stumbled into the hanger, giving a simple wave of greeting as I passed by Joker and Tracker.

They both chuckled, but left me be, letting me wake up at my own pace.

I sat on one of the metal crates, letting my legs dangle as I yawned widely, floping down onto my back.

I heard a soft chuckled, and I looked to the side and grinned at Optimus.

"Jack, did you rest well?"

I stretched.

"Mmm, yeah. I did, thanks for asking." I finally replied, sitting back up.

I crossed my legs, elbows resting on my knees. I glanced over as Ratchet came over.

"I need to run a few scans on you." He explained, gently lifting me and going back into the medbay. Optimus, Joker, Tracker and a few 'bots followed.

I was set onto one of the Autobot sized berths, and, while Ratchet turned away for a moment, two 'bots moved forwards.

"Yo, why he need a scan? He look fine to me, yo." One commented as he leaned forward to inspect me.

"I know, yo! It ain't like he got a hand stickin' outta his skull, yo!"

I laughed slightly as the two twins continued to inspect me, carefully plucking at my arms and hair with two fingers.

"Mudflap! Skids! Leave the poor youngling alone!" Ratchet snapped, chucking a wrench at them both.

The two yelped, ducking before running out of the medbay.

I laughed full throatedly while Ratchet came over and began to scan me.

"Hm? What's this?"

Ratchet carefully tapped my chest, a tiny sound eminating as he hit the key of Vector Sigma.

I blined, then pulled it out, careful to not snap the chain as I held it up for all to see.

"Primus, the key to Vector Sigma...!" Ratchet murmured in shock while the 'bots crowded around to see.

"Uh...Yeah. Optimus entrusted me with it before he went to fight Unicron." I explained shyly, allowing Ratchet to gently touch it with a single finger.

"Prime trusted it with ya in your dimension?" 'Hide snapped in surprise.

I looked up at him, meeting his optics evenly.

"Yes, he did."

'Hide stared at me calculatingly, then suddenly turned, quickly leaving. I raised a brow in surprise and confusion.

I glanced at the floor, where Joker stood, grining.

"I think you might've just earned some respect."


End file.
